Drag the Waters Till the Depths Give Up Their Dead
by alice-insomnia
Summary: A bunch of drabbles between Kimimaro and Tayuya. KimiTayu. Not meant to directly correlate with each other. Enjoy! Read and Review!
1. Fatherly Affection

Title: Fatherly Affection

Summary: Tayuya ponders about the flaws of Kimimaro.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Within a few week of meeting Kimimaro, Tayuya decides she hates him the most out of all the Sound Nins. 

It is not because he is perfect, but because he really isn't.

Everyone has a flaw.

Sakon is impulsive, acting on adrenaline and raw power.

Jiroubo is ignorant, too slow and stupid to know the difference between what he believes ought to be and how it is.

Kidoumaru is obdurate; he has all ready made his mind up. Fate for him is undeniable.

No one is perfect. Tayuya knows this for a fact.

She is a perfect example, even though she would never admit them out loud, she isn't foolish enough to deny that they don't exist either.

After weeks of fighting (and losing), she wonders if he is human.

She despises the way in which he moves when they are fighting.

But she knows deep down, he has one flaw, if it can be consider a flaw. Maybe not, since most people in Sound have it too.

They worship Orochimaru, like ill mannered children. Begging for attention at every turn, trying to beat one another to the praises, losing dignity and pride along the way. Hoping for a touch of affection, hoping for something they've never had, love.

The one thing he promised them.

---

Fin.


	2. Dirty Lungs

Title: Dirty Lungs

Summary: Tayuya visits an ill Kimimaro.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tayuya decided that whatever comes out of Kabuto's mouth is full of crap. 

That was why she was sneaking into Kimimaro's room against his medical advice.

She needed to see him, not that she would admit that to herself. It came out more like, 'I wonder how the fucker's doing, sleeping while the rest of us are doing the dirty work.'

She figured it had been too long since anyone had last seen him.

Inside the room everything is dark, except for a glow emitting from the nearby computers.

The rise and fall of his chest is the only thing that tells her he's still there.

Walking towards him she sees his familiar features. But he is not as she remembers.

Kimimaro looks thinner; his ribs are visible through the robe. Even the authoritative air that accompanies him is gone; in its place hangs dissolution.

Seeing him like this makes her uncomfortable. But more than anything else, mad. She hates him for being sick. Because Kimimaro is suppose to be stronger than the rest of them.

It makes her so mad she wants to grab him by the collar and shake him. She wants to scream at him, make him wake up and see what's happened to them.

Instead she slips her hand into his, scared he'll disappear, like so many of the people in her life before. She knows better than to hold onto his hands (she learned that the hard way), but after all that's happen she needs to know he's still here.

Without him everything is falling apart. Without a leader, arguments ensue and fist fly.

She hates him for leaving, for not coming back.

She wonders late at night, when it is too hot to sleep and the sounds are unbearable, if she believed that he held all their hopes and dreams.

She knows that without him there isn't a chance of winning.

Without him she knows they'll lose and she can't stand losing (or disappointing Orochimaru.)

Minutes turn to hours, but to Tayuya it seems like all the other times in her life, a blur of despair.

Still holding onto his hands Tayuya grabs a nearby chair and sits down. Without intending to do so, she lays her head down and sleeps. There is a lingering smell of milk, like the scent of a baby, as she drifts off.

---

Fin.


	3. What I Can't Have

Title: What I Can't Have

Summary: Hot summer days are best spent doing things we'll never repeat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I've never waltz before so this might not be done right. Sorry. And if this seems like crack, it just might be wink (j/k). And thanks for the great reviews!!

* * *

Once, a very long time ago, Kimimaro offered Tayuya a lesson in dancing. 

It had been on a hot summer day, when the wind stood still and the sun burned hot. It had been too hot to train, so the Sound Five sat in the shade, resting for awhile.

Tayuya flipped him off and told him to ask the 'fairy' instead.

He smirked at her comment and grabbed her hands, dragging her to her feet.

He said it would be easy. He was going to teach her a simple dance, the waltz.

Talking the initiative, Kimimaro led the dance.

"The common version of a waltz consists of a full turn in two measures with three steps per measure."

Tayuya didn't like how close they were, but she decided _'what the hell'_. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to try anything.

"Left two three, right two three"

Tayuya ended up stepping on his toes on more than one occasion.

His steps were long and graceful. Her's were short and choppy.

'Shit, if he wasn't so dam tall.'

Tayuya glanced up at him; she didn't even reach his shoulders.

After bumping into him one too many times, Tayuya decided it was time to stop screwing around.

"I thought you said this would be easy, shithead." Tayuya grumbled, turning away from him.

Kimimaro didn't reply, instead he took her hands into his again.

"Left two three, right two three." He repeated.

Tayuya tried to keep up, "Slow down, damn it."

"Sorry."

Kimimaro took smaller steps to match hers.

"Good, now turn."

Tayuya turned. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

The world blurred as they turn together. There was a feeling of euphoria shared. Dizzy, spent and laughing, Tayuya wondered if she looked as goofy as she felt inside. She later concluded that it didn't matter because she can take on anyone who'd be foolish enough to say so.

It was times like these that Kimimaro wondered if there was more to life than living for someone else.

A crack of thunder and the rain came, turning the humid air damp.

They jump apart from each other, like children caught in a secret.

And just like that, it was over.

It was always easier to fight in the rain than to dance in it.

After that, Kimimaro never offered again and Tayuya never asked.

---

Fin.


	4. Drabble

A/N: I wrote a bunch of little drabbles and decided to post them together. I might take this off since I don't know if I can post this or not. Don't be surprised if it's gone tomorrow.

**Edit:** I'm keeping this, since people seem to like it. Thanks again for the reviews, they make me really happy!! On another note, I might not update this for a while since I'm currently suffering from writter's block, LOL. Maybe I'll be inspired tomorrow, you never know (don't bet on it thou).

* * *

Title: Contact 

The first time Kimimaro touches Tayuya, it is with the ulna and radius bone merged together, placed between the junctions of her neck and shoulder.

--

Title: Talking over distance

Tayuya talks to Kimimaro even though he's not there. It comes in soft whispers and deep hisses.

--

Title: Ghost

There is a place Tayuya doesn't remember.

It is hazy, unreal. It takes place in an open field; she is in a yellow dress, blending with the golden wheat.

There is a woman nearby. Tayuya thinks it is her mother.

In this memory, she is young (she is certain of this) with chubby hands and a body plump with baby fat. She is smiling, baby teeth, gum and tongue visible. She is happy.

That is how she knows it must not be her, Tayuya doesn't remember a time when she wasn't angry.

--

Title: Visions of the Future

For Tayuya there is no tomorrow, you live for today and today only.

There is no guarantee you'll see tomorrow.

Orochimaru's promises never reach that far.

--

Title: Stolen

Kimimaro never asks for kisses, he steals them.

It is easier that way.

Tayuya doesn't mind, because being kissed in dark corners of the hallway reminds her she is still wanted.

--

Title: Surprise

Tayuya just wanted to slash Kimimaro open, guts spilling and ribs visible.

Was that too much to ask, for one measly victory?

By the time Tayuya finally lands a blow on Kimimaro, it is near dust.

Satisfied, she grabs him by the chin and tilts his head up, wanting him to see the grin on her face.

She doesn't expect the blood, or the coughing.

--

Title: Copper

Tayuya hates blood. The way it looks splattered on the floor. The way the scent clings to her clothes after she's washed it a thousand times. The way it sticks her hair to her face, tainting her vision red.

But when Kimimaro kisses her, bloody and desperate, she can't decide if she should pull away or not.

She figures she'll get use to it.


	5. Nightmares

Title: Nightmares

Summary: Kimimaro is interrupted one night by a certain kunoichi.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Written for the potential fluff, sorry if it was out of character.

* * *

Summer nights in Sound are the worst. 

Kimimaro's hair is damp; it sticks to his head and neck. As he tosses the sheets off, he can feel a brush of fingers over his arm.

"Kimimaro?" comes a whisper.

He freezes. Hoping that his statue like posture will drive the intruder away, he resists the urge to turn around.

"Kimimaro?" the whisper comes again. After a few minutes he can feel a hand trying to turn him around.

"Please go away…," he whispers back.

The hand slowly slips away, but he knows someone's still there.

"I had a bad dream." The voice is so quiet and pleading that he turns.

Tayuya.

Of all the people in Sound, he never expected to see her. She is the mean one, always shouting at everyone and swearing. Nothing comes out of her mouth as soft; he didn't think it possible of her.

She is further away that he thought, at least several steps from his bed. She must of began walking away, but turned back.

Tayuya looks awful. Her hair is skewed to the side, messy and tangled. Her clothes are soaked in sweat. Even her stance is pathetic, head down, body cringed inwards, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her night gown. It must have been a really bad dream. Or maybe it was just because it is nighttime in Sound. Nights in Sound during the summer are hot and restless.

When she finally glances back up, he catches her eyes and holds them.

"Can I…spend the night here?" she says so quietly, it doesn't register with him at first. Hearing something so soft from Tayuya is such a surprise, he doesn't response right away.

"Umm…sure." He says, not sure how to continue. He's never invited a woman to his bed before. Kimimaro does the only reasonable thing that registers in his mind, he scoots over.

Tayuya is wary at first, she takes small steps. When she is close enough, she lowers herself on to his bed.

When they are both on the bed, Kimimaro peeks at her from the corner of his eye. She looks about as uncomfortable as he does. Her body is turned away from his, facing the door. He can't see her face, but he can tell by the way her body is rigid.

"Tayuya, are you asleep?"

"No." She replies.

"Me neither."

After a few minutes, Kimimaro wills himself to relax. Just when he has his shoulders free from tension, Tayuya turns towards him.

She is so close; he pulls back. She really isn't that close, but he doesn't like the way she's looking at him. She doesn't look like her usual self. She looks too pretty to be the usual Tayuya he knows.

"Can I hold your hand?" she asks, turning her gaze away, unable to look him in the eye.

He doesn't respond, instead he slips his hand into hers. He is amazed at the way her hand fits his perfectly.

"Thanks." She whispers.

It is then he realizes that all she wanted after a bad dream was to hold on to someone.

---

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this a few weeks ago, but wasn't sure if I should post it up or not. I decided to post it since I'm on a horrible writter's block and probably won't update for a while. 


	6. Infection

Title: Infection

Rating: T (mild implications)

Summary: Orochimaru doesn't approve of Kimimaro's and Tayuya's behavior.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!! Lately there's been no inspiration, so bare with me. This chapter, however, was inspired by the third chapter of Bite to Break Skin. Written during a term paper and didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I like it enough.

GlazingSilverWing, you may not read this chapter, it implies a lot of things I rather not explain in full detail. There are mild implications because being blunt is something I lack to ability to do. (she's my sister in real life)

* * *

The first time Kimimaro kisses Tayuya, she is too shock to do anything in return. 

The feel of his lips on hers is foreign.

The taste of him as he slips his tongue inside makes her squirm in his arms.

She is uncertain of his motives, and she's sure he's got a motive because Kimimaro's isn't the type to do something that doesn't benefit him.

When he pulls back, his hands linger at her side, as if he doesn't want to let go too soon.

Tayuya is still unsure of what to do.

Before she can pull her thoughts together and say something, Kimimaro kisses her again. This time, it's more frantic and less gentle than the first. There is a feel of urgency as his hands roam her body.

Panic dances along her spine when he pushes her towards the wall. Freeing her mouth from his, she turns her head to the side. Tayuya sees his arms at either sides of her, blocking her from any attempt at an escape.

---

The last time Kimimaro kisses Tayuya, she shovels him off her.

This time they are outside in the training grounds of Otogakure. The other members of the Sound Five have already left. The fight is over, there is no need to stay longer than necessary.

Kimimaro corners her at a nearby tree as soon as the others are gone.

Tayuya tries her best to ignore him and get away as fast as she can. But she can't leave, not yet anyways.

He has her flute.

Tayuya knows what awaits her and she ponders the value of her flute for a moment, but reconsiders; there is no way she's leaving her flute behind.

When she asks for her flute back, Kimimaro tells her she'll have to beg for it.

At that moment, Tayuya is sure she hates him more than she's ever hated anyone.

Kimimaro is stronger than her, he's always been, but the shovel catches him off guard. They struggle for a while; Tayuya was never one to give up so easily.

In the end, he has her pinned to the ground, hands above her head, legs held under his. Her breathing is irregular, chest swelling as the air expands her lungs. Leaning down, Kimimaro can feel her body brush his, enticing him.

He lets his lips hover above hers for a moment before running his tongue over her lips. She taste just like he remembers.

The feel of her body under his is familiar, he is certain there is still a bruise on her leg from the last time. He knows her body just as well as she does.

And she is just as he remembers, struggling once more. Her body thrusts up against his, her back arches and her legs push against his.

This time, Tayuya frees her hands and lands a blow on the side of his face. Scrambling up from underneath Kimimaro, she aims for her flute. As soon as she has that in her hands, Tayuya turns, ready for a fight.

Kimimaro is right behind her. There is blood trickling down where she has hit him.

Scared, but not willing to back down, Tayuya glares at him.

Kimimaro's long strides reach her faster than she expected. There is a moment of animosity before he lunges towards her.

In a situation of fight or flight, Tayuya's body does what it knows best, fight. She lands only a few blows on him; taijutsu isn't her specialty after all. Kimimaro, conversely, has his filthy hands all over her. Somehow, Tayuya manages to elude his attacks and secure some of her own.

Blinded in a fury of rage, Tayuya manages to come out the victor. Bloody, bruised, broken and angry, Tayuya limps away, indifferent to Kimimaro's similar state.

Later, when Tayuya is finally able to breath without difficulty, there is a knock on her door.

Orochimaru has requested an audience with her. She knows it is not good news.

Tayuya leaves her master's room worst off than she did from the training ground. There are words integrated in her mind now; no one is to hurt the Kaguya.

The wounds are too big for her to treat on her own. Despite the fact that she hates the medical nin with abundance, Tayuya makes a visit. Kabuto sets her fracture leg and tells her that she is lucky that he doesn't have to wire her jaw together for several weeks while the bones heal. It is only a minor injury, a cheekbone facture.

Tayuya would only consider herself lucky if Kimimaro suffered a worse fate, but of course, she doesn't voice her opinion out loud.

Kabuto tells her that she'll have to stay in one of the hospital quarters while she heals. There are still procedures that must be to done to ensure her full recovery, one that will require an incision at her temple to set the cheekbone.

Tayuya isn't pleased by the diagnosis.

---

The next time Tayuya sees Kimimaro, it is during a briefing before their next mission.

During the mission she can feel his glaze on her when she's setting up camp or eating or when she's too busy to give a damn. She doesn't return the glances.

It isn't until she sees the healing bruises on his back and a tiny scar on his temple that matches her own that Tayuya begins to feel something almost like compassion towards him.

Almost.

---

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review, I like hearing for my readers. Any comment is appreciated, considering this fic was kind of dark for me. Thank you so much for reading!! 


	7. Kissing Death

Title: Kissing Death

Rating: T

Summary: Kabuto hates it when Tayuya visits Kimimaro.

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto.

A/N: Since the last drabble was a bit darker than usual, I decided that I needed to post up something sweet and funny. So enjoy!!

Thanks so much for the reviews!! They make me so happy inside, all giggly!!

* * *

Kimimaro doesn't like being restricted to bed rest. The surrounding darkness makes him feel as if back home.

It is very silent in his hospital quarters; there is only a small beeping from the heart (ECG) monitor and a slight hum from the nearby machines.

Luckily for Kimimaro there is still someone who visits, Tayuya.

He doesn't know she is there until he feels her fingers gliding up his arm. The sheets have been pulled back.

Kimimaro can feel her climbing in. The bed is too small for both of them to lie next to each other. Tayuya climbs on top, legs on either side of him.

"Miss me?" comes a soft whisper by his ear.

He can feel the curve of her smile on his neck before her lips capture his. Tayuya is hesitant when slipping her tongue inside, he can feel her uncertainty by the way her lips linger on his.

Kimimaro tastes like medicine.

He licks her lips, slipping his tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Tayuya tastes like honey, rich and sweet, coating the bitter lingering taste of medication.

The ET (breathing) tube blocks his attempts. She giggles at his sloppy kisses and pulls the tube out.

Kimimaro soon has trouble breathing without the machine and with her kisses depriving him of air.

Tayuya pulls back, teeth tugging at his lips.

Kimimaro can feel her slipping the tube back into his mouth. He is grateful for the respirator.

While trying to catch his breath, he can feel her hands skimming over his bare chest. Gliding over his ribs, stomach and going lower…

Kimimaro, for once, is glad that he doesn't have anything on under the sheets.

Tayuya fingers, long and graceful, wrap around him.

When she places small kisses down from his neck to his chest, trailing lower, the ECG monitor begins to display erratic readings. The irregular beeping of the monitor fills the quite room.

Kimimaro can feel her tugging the ECG leads off his chest, dropping them on the floor as she progresses lower.

There is a sudden thump on the door. Kabuto storms in, flipping on the lights in his haste.

The bright lights blind Kimimaro for a moment, but he recovers enough to see Kabuto at the door. He doesn't look happy.

Looking at the monitor, Kimimaro understands the medic's sudden appearance. The monitor's screen is projecting a flat line.

"Next time, don't pull off the leads." Kabuto instructs the girl, before shutting the door.

Kimimaro can feel the heat of Tayuya's blushing cheeks on him as she buries her face in his hair.

* * *

A/N: This was a failed attempt at smut. I can't seem to write smut at all. If anyone would like to finish or progress this piece further, feel free to do so (just notify me).

Oh…ECG leads are those circular things that monitor your pulse. Kimi's got like a bunch on his chest; those are precordial leads and I bet he's got a few more.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Maternal

Title: Maternal

Rating: T

Summary: Being the only girl in the Sound Five, Tayuya ends up doing something she doesn't enjoy and Kimimaro can't get out of his head.

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto.

A/N: This came to me in the middle of work and I lost half of it, but hopefully this is okay anyways. Next time, I'll know better than to think of writing drabble during work.

Thank you for those who reviewed and to those who read!! And a big HUGE thank you to my beta, Kazekirei!! Without her I'd still be making grade school grammar mistakes.

* * *

In the beginning, when Kimimaro had just begun showing signs of sickness, everyone had thought it to be the flu, nothing serious. 

The first time Kimimaro feels unwell, it is during a mission.

In the end, after all the arguing, it is Tayuya who has to cook chicken soup for him. She is the only one who has a chance of successfully cooking it.

When Kimimaro becomes too sick to feed himself, it is Tayuya who has to feed him.

She fears Sakon will get angry and throw the food. Jiroubo is sure to eat it all when no one is looking. Kidoumaru is busy calculating ways to finish the mission as fast as possible without hints of their leader falling ill.

Feeding Kimimaro is a messy job. Tayuya has to lift him up, body slacked on hers. He is facing away from her, back against her chest. The position leaves her sitting on her legs and arms at his sides.

Although it takes a while to get use to, it is easier than having him lie down. Most of the food ends up on the ground than in his stomach that way.

Kimimaro struggles though most of the meals. He doesn't like feeling helpless. Tayuya is tempted to leave him, but she knows better.

He doesn't talk when she feeds him, but Kimimaro is easy to read. When the soup is too salty, he swallows it down quickly to avoid the taste. When he is angry, the food goes down harder. Tayuya has to coax him into finishing the meal, he needs to get stronger. When he is hopeful, there is a gooey trail of soup down his throat. He is eager to finish and regain his strength.

On the night before their last, Tayuya sings him a lullaby. There are only a few words that she knows and most of it doesn't make sense.

Kimimaro was having more trouble than usual falling asleep. The fever leaves him tossing and turning, mumbling half to himself. Tayuya doesn't know who the angry words are directed at, but part of her hopes it is at her, instead of the whispered name of a woman she suspects to be his mother. They have agreed long ago to never talk of their past.

The lullaby soothes Kimimaro, if only for a while.

Tayuya spends the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings to him, knowing he will not remember them later.

After the mission is completed, they return with Kimimaro in tow. Kabuto later confirms that it is nothing more than the flu.

When the days melt into weeks, Kabuto begins to fear the worst.

Kimimaro spends his days in the doctor's office with needles in his arms and an oxygen tank by his side.

Eventually, Kabuto has to sedate Kimimaro. He is more talkative when ill than otherwise.

In his drowsy dreams of white hospital walls and sterile beds, Kimimaro dreams of half sung lullabies and sweet words by a girl with flaming red hair.

* * *

A/N: Aww…so fluffy! Please leave a Review!! 

Yay!! 1000 Views!! WooHoo!!


	9. Marriage

Title: Marriage

Rating: T

Summary: Kimimaro and Tayuya play a game.

A/N: I just recently became a member on Naruto Fan Forum's Kimimaro X Tayuya FC. The topic of Kimimaro being protective and loyal and their possible child came up and this developed. And yes, I know, total CRACK!!

* * *

When they were little, Tayuya remembers, Kimimaro had came up to kiss her and declared her his. At the time, she hadn't understood. Now, she knew, Kimimaro believed that whatever he wanted, he could have. 

After that, he had grabbed her hands and directed her to play with him. She had obliged because Orochimaru was there, he was watching. Tayuya wasn't sure what he thought of it all. When she saw him smile at her, she knew.

They played 'House', Kimimaro was the father and Tayuya was the mother. She didn't know where Kimimaro got the doll they used as their baby, but she didn't ask. The baby didn't have a name; he just called it 'the baby'.

Kimimaro left the little area they called their home and declared he was going to work. At the door, he waited, Tayuya wasn't sure for what. Then he said, "You're supposed to kiss me before I go," all matter of fact like that Tayuya was sure it was the right thing to do.

Tayuya, at the time, still believed boys had cooties, but she kissed him anyways. It was just a little peck on the cheek, but he was satisfied.

Unsure of what to do and not quite grasping the concept of the game, Tayuya quickly asked Kimimaro what she was suppose to do once he left.

"You're supposed to stay home with the baby and clean the house, then cook for me when I come back."

Tayuya didn't like the fact that she had to spend so much time doing nothing. The baby wasn't real and the house wasn't dirty and she couldn't cook. It didn't make sense.

"…okay…"

Kimimaro then promptly left and muttered something about being late while looking at his wrist.

Tayuya picked up the doll and pretended to take care of it. She even tried giving it a bath, but that didn't work too well. Tayuya had to leave it out in the sun to dry. She went back to cook dinner.

It was a while before Kimimaro came back; she wasn't sure where he went. He must have a very important job if he went this long.

"Honey, I'm home." Kimimaro announced at the door.

Tayuya came to greet him.

"Sorry I was gone so long, Kabuto needed to do another check up on me," he said shyly.

"I have dinner ready."

She led him to the table and sat down. "Mmmm…the chicken is wonderful and the potatoes are very good," Kimimaro said, taking pretend bites and rubbing his tummy.

Tayuya looked at him oddly but mimicked his actions.

After dinner, Kimimaro gave Tayuya another order, "Now, we're supposed to go to sleep." He grabbed her hands again and led her to the makeshift bed. Plopping down on it, Kimimaro dragged Tayuya down with him. Somehow Kimimaro had grabbed the baby too. It was to sleep between them.

"You must have worked very hard today, I'll take care of the baby." Kimimaro said, tucking the baby in with them. Tayuya could only nod in response.

Years later, as Tayuya lies next to Kimimaro, she wonders if he'd stay true to his word.

* * *

A/N: .gasp. I bet the last line threw people off! .smiles. Please leave a review!! 


End file.
